Pemain Basket
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Pemain basket memang sangat seksi. Seksi sekali sehingga membuat Sakura—seorang ibu hamil terhipnotis melihatnya. Sakura wanita berambut senada bunga Sakura yang sedang hamil muda terhipnotis oleh ke seksian Naruto Namikaze. Short Fict/ RnR Please?/ NaruSaku Ever/ Warn: Inside/ Spesial for My Friend.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruSaku ever**

**M for Lime **

**Romance, Humor(?)**

**Typo, OOC, AU. Etc**

**Spesial for Febriano… :3.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pemain Basket**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Naruto berjalan ke rumahnya dengan langkah pelan, kemeja putih yang selalu ia pakai menjadi kusut entah karena apa. Di tangan kanannya ia menggenggam sebuah tas, ia lelah kali ini. Lelah karena pekerjaannya di sekolah yang sangat menumpuk.

"Kenapa kedai ramen tidak ada yang buka sih?"

Naruto sedikit menggerutu sebal karena kedai ramen yang biasanya ia singgahi setelah pulang tutup. Tidak ada tujuan lain, ia berjalan kembali kali ini menuju taman yang biasanya di singgahi oleh anak-anak pada sore hari. Tunggu sebentar? Sore? Ya, sekarang memang Sore. Naruto terlalu focus pada pekerjaannya di Sekolah.

"Lebih baik aku ikut saja bermain basket. Siapa tahu mereka mau menerimaku."

Naruto membuka Kemeja putihnya dan mengambil seragam olahraga yang di bawanya dari rumah, untung dia menyiapkan ini selalu.

Sesampainya di taman, pemuda berambut kuning tersebut melihat beberapa pemuda mendribble bola basket, sedikit tersenyum ia kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri sekumpulan pemuda tersebut.

"Hey, boleh aku ikut?" seru Naruto dari balik pagar besi.

Salah satu dari mereka menoleh ke Naruto, "Tentu saja, ayo masuk!" ajak salah satu di antara mereka. "Namaku Sai Shimura, panggil saja Sai salam kenal." Ujar pemuda yang mengajak Naruto tadi.

"Salam kenal Sai. Namaku Naruto Namikaze, panggil saja Naruto."

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Rock Lee."

Setelah berkenalan sekaligus berjabat tangan, mereka semua mulai melakukan permainannya, Three on Three. Sai, Naruto, Shikamaru melawan Neji, Kiba, serta Lee.

"Baik kita mulai!"

Bola di lempar ke atas, saat itu juga Naruto dan Neji meloncat berebut untuk mengambil bola basket tersebut.

.

.

.

Di sisi taman lain.

Sakura berjalan-jalan untuk merefreshingkan badannya yang lelah. Wanita tersebut sedang hamil, jadi ia selalu memperhatikan segala kebutuhannya, seperti asupan Gizi, memakan buah dan sayur, serta tidak lupa ia berolahraga.

"Ya ampun, kemana sih dia itu? Selalu pulang telat." Gerutu Sakura yang masih berjalan pelan di sore hari.

Wanita tersebut terus saja berjalan tanpa tujuan. Sebenarnya mau kemana sih? Pikir Sakura bingung. Lebih baik ia pergi ke lapangan basket.

"Mungkin ide bagus kalau aku ke lapangan Basket, di sekitar sini ka nada lapangan basket."

Sakura kembali berjalan. Tapi, kali ini ia berjalan pelan karena terlalu lelah untuk berjalan cepat, lagipula ia ingin sekali merasakan udara sore hari.

Wanita tersebut kembali tersenyum melihat beberapa anak kecil sedang bermain melewatinya, sesekali ia menasehati mereka untuk berhati-hati kalau bermain.

"Lucu sekali mereka, harus menunggu beberapa bulan lagi sebelum kau keluar dan melihat dunia ini." Gumam Sakura entah kepada siapa.

Ia kembali berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya, Lapangan Basket. Beberapa saat Sakura berjalan, dari kejauhan dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan pakaian olah raga, butiran keringat melintasi wajah tan pemuda tersebut membuat darah Sakura berdesir tidak karuan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Apa yang aku pikirkan?"

Namun entah dorongan apa, Sakura malah mendekati lapangan basket tersebut. Semakin mendekat, belahan bibir tipisnya yang kering ia sapu dengan lidahnya.

"Pemuda yang tampan. Oh tidak, aku mulai mesum sekarang."

Sakura semakin mendekati lapangan tersebut. Pemuda pirang tersebut menoleh melihat Sakura yang sedang berdiri di balik pagar besi yang mengitari lapangan tersebut.

"Semua, aku pamit pulang dulu. Terima kasih untuk permainannya." Seru Naruto kepada teman-teman barunya.

"Ya, sama-sama Naruto-_san_" balas Sai dari kejauhan.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum ramah melihat mereka kembali melakukan permainan mereka, pemuda itu berlari kecil ke arah tasnya yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari berdirinya Sakura. Ia mengambil handuk kecil kemudian mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sakura yang menyadari itu hanya diam dengan kedua pipi yang merona.

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya heran, "Mencari—"

"Ikut aku ke rumah!" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto menuju rumahnya.

"O-oi, tunggu!"

.

.

.

**Blam!**

Di dalam rumah. Sakura memeluk tubuh kekar pemuda yang berada di depannya, ia menyesapi aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Kau membuatku menjadi seperti ini." Gumam Sakura dengan nada sensualnya. Ingatkan aku tentang hormon wanita hamil.

Tangan kanan Sakura mulai mengelus punggung Naruto yang masih di balut pakaian olahraga. Sementara tangan yang lainnya mulai menggerayangi bagian sensitive pemuda itu, membangkitkan Libido Naruto.

"Uhh… Apa yang—"

Sakura membungkam bibir Naruto dengan bibir kecilnya, memasukkan lidahnya bertarung satu lawan satu dengan lidah Naruto. Pemuda itu kuwalahan dengan perlakuan Sakura yang sedikit agresif.

'_Ck, tidak ada gunanya aku memberontak sekarang.'_ Batin Naruto yang sedikit bingung akan kelakuan wanita yang berada di depannya.

Pemuda itu mulai berinisiatif. Tangan kanannya memegangi pantat Sakura meremasnya pelang, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangi kepala belakang Sakura memperdalam aksi ciuman mereka.

"Mmmppuaahh…. Bukalah bajumu!" gumam Sakura mengakhiri kegiatan mereka.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kemudian membuka bajunya menampilkan tubuh atletis berwarna Tan. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya diam dengan wajah merona, entah kenapa darahnya kembali berdesir. Tangan putih Sakura mulai menggerayangi bagian perut Naruto dan mulai memasuki celana yang di pakai oleh pemuda itu.

Naruto hanya memenjamkan matanya menikmati setiap perlakuan Sakura, "Kita pindah ke kamar saja!" tanpa persetujuan Sakura. Naruto menggendong Sakura membuat wanita tersebut memekik.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Naruto menurunkan Sakura di sebuah kasur berukuran Queen Size. Pemuda itu mulai kembali menciumi wajah Sakura, mulai dari kening, mata, hidung, kedua pipi, serta bibir Cherry. Ia menikmati bau yang menguar dari tubuh wanita cantik tersebut.

"Cherry, hah?"

Sakura hanya memalingkan wajahnya, membuat Naruto ingin menciumi leher jenjang wanita tersebut. Naruto membuat bercak-bercak merah di leher Sakura menandakan bahwa wanita itu adalah miliknya.

"Hey, bukalah bajumu!" bisik Naruto di telinga Sakura sesekali menjilatinya serta mencium daun telinganya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura mulai membuka bajunya sendiri, mulai dari kaos yang membalut tubuh bagian atasnya, kemudian rok pendek yang ia pakai. Sekarang ia sudah setengah telanjang, masih ada Bra dan celana dalam berwarna pink mirip dengan rambutnya.

"Kau seksi sekali."

"Di-diamlah!"

Naruto kembali tersenyum seksi membuat Sakura merona kembali. Pemuda itu mulai menciumi leher jenjang Sakura sekali lagi membuat wanita itu mendesah pelan menikmati setiap perlakuan Naruto.

"Maaf, kalau tubuhku begini."

Naruto mengecup kembali bibir Sakura lagi, "Tidak masalah. Bagiku kau wanita seksi, terutama jidat lebarmu." Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto mengecup kening lebar milik Sakura.

Wanita tersebut tersenyum manis mendengar pujian Naruto untuknya. "Begitukah? Kau memuji wanita yang sedang hamil ini, Naruto?"

"Ya ampun. Kau hamil? Berapa bulan?" seakan terkejut akan perkataan Sakura, reaksi Naruto seperti berpura-pura terkejut.

"Masih satu bulan, dasar pelupa."

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu soal itu." Naruto kembali mengecup kening Sakura lagi, "Sakura-_chan…"_

"Hm?"

"Mari di lanjutkan?"

"Bagaimana ya?" Sakura terlihat berpikir, "Besok bermainlah basket sekali lagi dengan mereka, dan aku melihatnya."

"Basket?"

"Ya, ini permintaan bayi kita."

"Bayi? Perasaan masih belum beberapa bulan deh? Kenapa ngidam?" Naruto kembali berpikir lagi, "Atau kau hanya mengada-ada saja supaya melihat tubuhku yang hanya berbalut keringat?" tanya Naruto menyeringai.

"Bu-bukan itu—"

Naruto kembali menyeringai, "Hooo… alasanmu tidak masuk akal loh~"

"Aanoo…etto…"

"Waktunya Hukuman, **Istriku yang cantik**."

Dan suara pekikan imut dari Sakura menggema di rumah tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke ini saja… Maaf ya Febriano…^^a**

_**Shinn Out Adios! Ciao! Bye! Jaa~! **_


End file.
